Akula Missile Sub
Russia |role = Siege |useguns = 2x "Gordost" ballistic missiles |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 1250 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 3 |turn = 1 |sight = 4 |cost = $2200 |time = 1:20 |produced = Soviet Naval Shipyard |req = Palace |groundattack = 200-50 * 2 (400-100 total) * 100% vs. Basic/Animal and Light * 90% vs. Flak * 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg and Drone * 80% vs. Medium/Harvester and Heavy * 85% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 65% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 30% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 120 frames (8 in-game seconds) |range = 23, minimum 6, radius 1.5 |ability = * Submerged * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +50% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted * Projectiles can be shot down ** The projectiles have 150 hit points and flies at a speed of 19 * Explodes when destroyed ** The explosion causes damage in a radius of 3.5 |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") }} The Akula Missile Submarine is used by Russia in place of Dreadnoughts, which has the advantage of being submerged while not firing at the cost of being slower and not as powerful. Official description In the the Second Great War, the Russians developed several experimental ballistic missile submarines. Ships capable of launching powerful missiles from incredible distances to annihilate targets with barely any chance of retaliation. Unfortunately for the Russians, these prototypes were destroyed by the Allies. This did not however discourage the Soviets from developing the Akula, the spiritual successor of these missile subs. Though this massive submersible is very slow, it can emerge from the depths to strike at targets anywhere, making them one of the most feared units in the Russian arsenal. They do not carry any defensive measures however, and are thus vulnerable when they rise above the waves or are detected. Just like Dreadnought's missiles, Akula's projectiles can be shot down with AA weapons.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Differing from other Soviet subfactions, the Russian navy's siege unit is the Akula Missile Sub, which has a higher amount of hit points but slower movement speed compared to the Dreadnought. The biggest feature of the Akula is that it is submersible, similar to the Epsilon Resheph, which allows the Akula to escape most enemy attacks (especially air units) while moving to attack a target. In addition, the Akula can also escape most threats of mind control from PsiCorps Epsilon Elites. Like other siege ships, the missiles launched by the Akula are vulnerable to being stopped by anti-aircraft weapons. Therefore, when using an Akula to perform siege operations, it is best to clean up any nearby anti-air defenses first, or simply let all Akulas fire at the target at the same time and overwhelm the anti-air. Even though the Akula is a submarine, it is unable to conventionally fight other naval units, and it is still defenseless against air forces, so it is recommended to use Typhoon Attack Subs and the Seawolf guard it. Appearances Act Two * In Puppet Master, around ten minutes into the mission, an Akula Missile Sub will sneak into the city and attack the Psychic Beacon stationed in the centre, in the process freeing the mind controlled Russian forces from Yuri. * The Akula is properly introduced as a buildable unit in Power Hunger, where they are tasked with destroying the Chinese Hammer Defenses located on the coast so the Russians can make landfall. * In Stormbringer, the mind-controlled Russian forces will try to use Akula to attack Weather Control Device. Assessment Behind the scenes * Originally the Akula was supposed to explode with radiation on death, but it was removed prior to the release of 3.0. Trivia * The Akula Missile Sub is based on the real-life Typhoon-class nuclear ballistic missile submarines known as Akula in the Russian Navy. A similar submarine also appears in Red Alert 1 and Red Alert 3 as Soviet units. * Unlike the Boomer Submarine in Yuri's Revenge, the Akula is able to instantly dive into the sea level (done by using Stop command or S key) when the missiles are ready to fire; the missiles won't disappear but continue igniting and flying to the designated target. See also * Dreadnought * Resheph References zh:阿库拉导弹潜艇 Category:Ships Category:Submarines Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing